Rekindling
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Piper is reminded of Prue and their father when Paige and Sam do not get along. Set in season 8. Slightly AU. Lots of fluff between sisters, and fathers and daughters.
1. Chapter 1 Piper calls in Help

**Father's and Daughters**

**A/N: This just came to me while watching season 8.**

* * *

><p>Piper listened to her youngest sister ranting about her natural father once again while feeding Chris in his and Wyatt's room, the situation reminded her of Prue. And how much she had hated their own father, though the situations are in fact different it was so much the same. She saw Phoebe race by with Paige hot on her heals telling her how much she resented her father.<p>

Piper sighed and put Chris down on her lap and reached over for her cell phone, she dialed the only person she knew could help.

"hi dad, its Piper, I need your help with something."

"what's the matter honey? Demon trouble? You need me to take the boys again?"

Piper sighed and looked at her little boy in her lap

"no dad, its sister trouble, and its something that I think you may be able to help with."

"are you and Phoebe fighting? Your old enough to..."

Piper cut him off

"no dad its not Phoebe, its Paige..."

Victor was silent for a moment and then tried to tell her

"Piper... I... uh..."

"dad I know she isn't your daughter but, the situation is sort of like you and Prue. And how your relationship with her was like. Paige is completely dismissive about her father who is trying to be in her life now that he knows that she is here."

"and you think I can help?"

"yes dad I think you can, besides I just need you to talk to her... you know what it was like with Grams not letting you help raise us, it kept you out of our lives and that was why Prue resented you. Paige resents her father because of the adoption, she needs some one else to tell her that mom and Sam didnt have a choice. She wont listen to me, Phoebe, mom or Sam, so that just leaves you."

Victor sighed and said to her

"i will try OK, I don't know how much it will help."

he was silent again before saying

"have you tried to call Prue? I know you have the power to call back the dead, I mean you call your mother and grandmother all the time why not Prue?"

Piper was the one silent this time and said softly

"dad, um, we have tried that before and Grams said that Prue isn't allowed to see us."

"why not?"

"well it was four years ago when we first and last tried, Grams answered the call and told us that Prue was not allowed to see us because it was so soon after she had died."

"honey that was four years ago, you should be able to communicate with her now."

Piper took in a deep breath and let it out slowly

"dad, um... I just think it would be hard to see her now..."

Victor knew it was a hard subject to talk about but he went on

"look Piper, I know its hard for you, but you have to remember that she will always be looking over you like all of the family is. She would be so proud of you, Piper, taking over where she left off, accepting Paige so quickly and helping her become a witch and just being there when she needed you."

"yea, and I am trying to be there again, and you are changing the subject."

Victor let out a frustrated sigh

"Piper honey I didnt mean to change the subject, look I will talk to her OK. I will be over later after work, I get off early around 2 or 3 OK?"

Piper got a better hold on her son before saying

"OK, that sounds fine, thank you dad."

"your welcome sweet heart, talk to you later, I love you."

Piper smiled and said "i love you too."

Hanging up she picked up her little boy and said to him "I sure hope grandpa can get through to aunt Paige don't you?"

Chris couldn't talk yet but he looked up at his mother and smiled, Piper went back to feeding her son and hoped that the talk would help her sister out greatly. She thought about what her father had said and made a mental note to try and contact Prue again if all else fails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is going to be a short story about Paige's struggle with trying to connect with her father, and Piper tries to save a relationship like she tried before with Prue and their own dad.**


	2. Chapter 2 Victor talks to Paige

**Talking To Paige**

* * *

><p>Victor drove to the manor later that after noon <em>how do I communicate with Paige? I barely know her? But then I barley know my own daughters, guess this is why Piper called me.<em>

Once he pulled up to the manor he saw that Phoebe and Piper's cars were gone, he smiled to him self knowing that the two had decided to give them some privacy to talk. He walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

Paige answered looking shocked

"Victor? Hey what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and said "i think we need to talk about something."

Paige frowned and said "really about what?"

Victor came in and Paige followed to the living room where she saw Victor sit down on the couch, she sat in a chair near by.

Taking a deep breath Victor said to her

"i am not good at this sort of thing, your mother was better at talking to your sisters then I ever could. Your grandmother never allowed me to be in your sister's lives because I am mortal and I cant defend my self against demons. I remembered telling her once in a huge argument that the girls didnt currently have powers either at the time and she blew up at me and sent me away for a long time."

Paige frowned at him trying to understand where he was going with this, she remained silent when he spoke again.

"Paige, my relationship with the girls was all messed up after that... Phoebe knew I didnt have a choice but to leave, Piper just worried and Prue... well Prue, she thought I had abandoned her... she had always been daddy's little girl... I never played favorites with them but Prue and I had been close.

After your grandmother sent me away Prue became bitter and angry, she turned on Phoebe who wasn't even able to defend her self. Shortly before I had left your mother had died, and Prue had felt it hard. And once again since Phoebe was only 2 and a half years old she didnt understand what had happened, after she turned 3 was even worse, Prue began bullying her because of your mother's death, refused to answer any questions Phoebe had. To the point that Phoebe shut down and stopped asking all together.

When I had been forced to leave Prue was 7 Piper 5 and Phoebe nearly 3 and a half, Prue began to hate me and resent me for leaving. I remember just before Prue's 12th birthday I came over to help celebrate... but your grandmother kicked me out, before Prue even knew I was there. Piper and Phoebe had seen me but not Prue, I had always came by on birthdays nothing would stop me.

Then years later, it was just shortly after they became witches Phoebe and Piper had seen me at a shopping center and greeted me like they always did. But then I saw Prue... she came up behind them and ordered me to leave... she told me she hated me for leaving and never wanted me in their lives.

I had tried to explain that I had no choice but she wouldn't listen."

Paige could see the hurt in his eyes while he talked about the sister she never met, the one she tried asking Piper about but wouldn't tell much.

She finally asked "so what happened? Did Prue ever come around?"

Victor now had tears in his eyes at the memory and said "no... she never came around... I tried to apologize many times but only to be pushed out the door literally... once Piper froze me when Prue used her power on me to kick me out."

Paige rolled her eyes and said halfheartedly "your lucky she didnt blow you up!"

Victor gave her a half smile and chuckled "that was before her power advanced, I still remember how angry Prue was at me... even to the day she died... I think that is what crushed me the most... she died with out ever hearing me out, with out ever knowing my side of the story... she is so much like her grandmother."

Paige had tears in her own eyes as she thought about her own father, she asked Victor "so your saying that Sam didnt have a choice? Like you leaving? He didnt have a choice but to give me up for adoption?"

Victor nodded and said to her "yes, that is what I am saying... Sam loves you Paige... just like I loved Prue, I still do even though she is gone I know she is forever in my heart. Listen a father's love is never ending, even when they have to make sacrifices in life. I can relate to Sam on some level, I may resent him too for steeling my wife, but in doing that he helped keep the Charmed Ones alive... if Sam and your mom had not gotten together then you never would have been born... and it all would have ended the day Prue died."

Paige thought about what Victor said and knew that it would be hard to talk to Sam after everything.

"do you think... that what happened to Prue could eventually happen to me if I don't fix my relationship with Sam?"

Victor put his hands together and leaned forward "i really don't know Paige, I think of you as my daughter too, I wondered about you after Patty had died. I wondered what had happened to you after they left you at that orphanage, I had actually considered back then going to them and taking you for my self so I could have a daughter to raise. But I knew I couldn't do that, that the Elders would know and maybe do something drastic. I couldn't let that happen."

"so you protected me? Why? I'm not your daughter? I am just a creation out of a love affair."

Victor got up and sat on the table across from Paige, he took her hands in his and said "it doesn't matter any more Paige, and don't sell your self short like that, you may have been created out of wedlock but you are a special person. I see the three of you together and I know the bond of sisterhood is there, I see Prue in you, that is why Piper wanted me to talk to you. She knew you may listen to me better then anyone because I know and can relate to Sam... we both lost a daughter, I lost one due to her own self destruction and he lost one because of the Elders...

It may be too late for me and Prue, but its not too late for you and Sam, please go talk to him, and remember what I have said. You have to trust that he is there for you no matter what happens."

They were both silent for several minutes before Victor stood up and said "i had better go, I hope this talk has helped."

Paige followed him to the front door and asked "was Prue really that bad? That she was that mean to Phoebe?"

Victor sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "she didnt mean to be, Prue didnt have any one else to take out her anger on... she knew Piper was way to sensitive and would take it to heart and blame her self."

Frowning Paige said "but... Piper doesn't seem like the time to do that?"

"she was different before Prue died... before Prue died Piper tended to get walked on because she was scared of hurting others... Phoebe bottled things up and never let her emotions show, and then when she couldn't hold it in any more she would just blow up.

Now Piper has taken that roll and Phoebe has come out of her shell more, they have grown since meeting you, their personalities have changed. Prue never used to be coldhearted either, she used to be a kind and caring person.

She stayed in San Francisco instead of moving out after your grandmother died just to take care of her little sisters only to have Phoebe leave home. Prue almost left her self but if it wasn't for Piper... Piper has always been the glue to keeping the three of them together. And I see somethings never change, she still plays a roll as middle child even though she is now the oldest."

Paige surprised Victor in hugging him and said softly "thank you... it means a lot to me that you came over. And I will think about what you said."

He pulled back and smiled at her "thank you Paige, and if you ever need to talk to me you can. Its hard for Piper to talk about Prue, but you can talk to me any time, I am just a phone call away... or orb in your case."

She laughed at that as she closed the front door, she knew she needed to talk to her dad, but she still had this gut wrenching feeling that it wasn't time yet to confront him...


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Visit

**Surprise Visit **

* * *

><p>Piper came home with Phoebe about an hour after Victor had left, when the two older sisters came in they saw Paige wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the couch. Piper was holding baby Chris while Phoebe had Wyatt, Piper told her "would you watch the boys upstairs for a bit please, I think I need to talk to her."<p>

Phoebe nodded and took baby Chris, she watched her older sister walk over and sit on the coffee table across from Paige. She turned and said to Wyatt "come on little guy."

Piper looked over and saw her sister going up the stairs and then turned her attention back to Paige.

"so? How did it go?"

Paige had tears in her eyes, indicating she had been crying, "I never knew that I was so much like her... Victor told me I am a lot like Prue... he told me a lot about her and... his regrets from the day she died."

Piper let out a deep breath and said to her softly "we all have regrets Paige, I am sorry that I haven't been open with you about her. It is just hard, in some ways I became Prue... I pushed you away just like Prue pushed Phoebe away... I never meant to do that."

Paige sniffled and wiped a tear away sitting up "I can understand though. Prue had just died, and you had just found out about me so it was understandable why you pushed me away at first."

Piper put her hands together and put them on her knees and said softly "I know Paige, it was hard, but honey its been four years now since Prue died... I still haven't told you much and all dad knows is the bad stuff."

Paige sat up straighter and asked "how do you mean?"

"the times that she threw him out the door using her powers, I know she did it at least twice. But once I was able to stop him from getting hurt, I froze him."

"Victor told me about that time."

Piper went to stand up and said to her "come with me, we are going to try something."

Paige pushed her blanket aside and stood up confused "what are we doing?"

Piper took her hand and smiled "you will see."

The two went up the stairs and to the attic, going to the Book of Shadows Piper opened to a well-known page and said "read this with me."

They read the print out loud and before their eyes in a blinding yellow light and young woman of 30 stood before them. Having dark brown hair like theirs but she had blue eyes as posed to Piper's brown.

Piper felt a pain in her heart seeing her big sister again, feeling tears well up in her eyes she said to Paige "this is Prue, Prue this is our long-lost sister Paige."

Prue stepped out of the circle of candles and smiled "i know Piper, I sent her to you 4 years ago when you cast the calling a lost witch spell. I knew about her all of those years ago, and I have been watching over you all for the past 4 years."

Paige felt tears in her own eyes, she couldn't believe it was her oldest sister, Prue turned to Paige.

"you have done a good job filling in as the youngest, I am so happy to finally meet you. I was with mom the day she went into labor."

Piper wiped her tears away and asked "were was I? And Phoebe?"

Prue smiled at her and answered "with Grams, you see I knew mom was pregnant but you were too young to understand. Grams tried to tell me mom had just gotten fat, but after two pregnancies I knew better, so one day I listened in on mom and Sam talking."

Paige spoke up "did you see me?"

Prue walked up to her and cupped her tear stained face in her hands "yes, I was holding you in fact in the back seat of mom's car, they drove across town then orbed to the orphanage. I wasn't allowed to follow them after they parked the car, mom told me that baby P had to find a new home. She never named you, she told the orphanage in a note to have your name start with a P."

Prue let her go and turned again to Piper, "i have watched you change Piper, you have done a great job in guiding and protecting her all these years."

Piper tried to laugh through her tears, "why are they just now letting me see you?"

Prue knew this question had been on her sister's mind for years "because you had to learn to let me go first, if you didn't then finding Paige would not have happened and you would have resented her. It tore me up inside Piper to see you and hear you so upset and so desperate but mom and Grams told me it was for the best and one day I could visit."

All three were silent for several moments before Prue spoke again.

"i know you didn't call me down here to just ask me questions about after my death Piper, what is really going on?"

Piper cleared her throat and spoke in a strained voice.

"Sam is back. And Paige isn't sure whether she can talk to him or not."

Paige looked at her sisters and said to Prue "Victor said that I am a lot like you. That I am pushing my own father away just like you pushed yours away."

Prue was silent for several minutes before looking at Paige again.

"Paige, my dad left when I was very young, and didn't come back except on holidays or birthdays..."

Paige interrupted her.

"he said he didn't have a choice, that Grams pushed him away and out of your lives because of magic. And because he was mortal."

Prue looked over at Piper then back to Paige.

"I didn't realize until after I had died what I had done. I had in fact pushed my father away, but not before pushing my own sister away, I was still angry with Phoebe before I died. I regret that now, I know that Phoebe didn't have a choice just like our father didnt. The situations are very different but either way I pushed them both right out the door."

Piper slipped away while the two talked and went down the stairs to the nursery where she found Phoebe, "there is some one you should see up in the attic."

Phoebe looked up from reading to Wyatt and asked.

"who is it?"

Piper smiled and said to her "you'll see, come on and bring Wyatt with you."

Piper picked up Chris and headed out of the nursery to the attic with him, they walked in and Phoebe froze in her tracks. Standing there talking to her little sister was Prue, some one she thought she would never see again.

Piper looked over at her oldest son and said "that is your aunt Prue."

Wyatt reached over to play with his mother's long brown hair and then looked over at Prue who took notice of the new comers in the room.

Prue walked over to them and said to Phoebe.

"hi there."

Phoebe felt tears running down her face as she wrapped an arm around her big sister, she pulled back and didn't care as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"I thought I would never see you again."

Prue looked at the little boy in her sister's arms and said to Phoebe "same here little sis."

Phoebe looked at the toddler in her arms and said to Prue.

"this is Wyatt, Piper's son."

Prue smiled at the small boy and said "I know, I made sure that Piper broke the line of having all girls."

Phoebe frowned and asked "how?"

Prue squinted her eyes playfully and said to her little sister "that is my secret missy! I have my ways, but I do know somethings about the future and trust me when I say you are going to fall in love again. And this time you wont be expecting it. No premonitions will give you even the slightest hint of who you fall in love with."

They were all silent for several minutes before Christopher started to fuss, Piper looked down at him and said "i would say he is hungry, Prue it's so nice to see you again. I love you."

Prue put her hand gently on Chris's head and said "I love you too, take care of him."

Piper walked out of the room with Chris and back to the nursery.

Phoebe put Wyatt down and he orbed to his room, leaving the three sisters alone.

They were all silent for some time before Phoebe said "Prue, there is something I have to tell you."

Smiling Prue said "yes."

Phoebe sat down on the red sofa and said to her "i am sorry... I am so sorry for not listening to you about Cole... I am sorry I went behind your back and didn't tell you that I didn't vanquish him... I am so sorry I lied to you!"

Prue could tell this had been bothering her for years and sat down next to her while Paige took a chair nearby and listened quietly.

"Phoebe, its OK, I forgive you, I had forgiven you long before... I had demons I needed to fight and I am not just talking about the literal ones either. I had been on a bad and destructive road, and I made sure I took it out on those I loved. I took it out on you the most, you were nearly four when mom died and I took out my frustrations on you about her death. Then when dad left I took it out on you and then finally him.

I pushed people away Phoebs, I never meant to hurt any one, but I know I did. I hurt you. I hurt Piper, I hurt dad... I was out of control... I know it seemed like you were the one out of control but that was only because you didn't want to be around me... I pushed you away... I never meant to..."

Phoebe started crying again and said through her tears "i came back didn't I? After Grams had died? I came back, I hoped that we could be friends again..."

Prue remembered that night all too well, how she basically told Piper she hated their sister, and didn't want her around. Prue may be dead but that didn't mean she lost emotions, she felt tears welling up in her own eyes as she took Phoebe's hands in hers.

"Phoebe, 8 years ago I didn't want you back in our lives because of the resentment I had towards you, I pushed you around and was hateful the entire time. I am so sorry for how I treated you, if I had known that I was going to live a short life then I probably would have treated you nicer all of those years. I just want to say thank you for never giving up on me."

Paige felt she had to say something about the situation.

"so he was right..."

both older sisters looked at her and Prue asked "who was right honey?"

Paige looked into Prue's blue eyes and said softly.

"for 17 years I was raised with the Matthews, and I couldn't see any one loving me but my adopted father... so when Leo found Sam and set it up where I was his White Lighter I was resentful... once I learned he was my father the hatred I felt for him resurfaced... for a couple of years now I have treated him like dirt... taking my anger and frustrations out on demons and avoiding the truth...

I guess Piper saw the road I was taking and wanted to put a stop to it so she called Victor... and he told me about you, and how much you resented him for never being there. Now I see that Sam didn't have a choice, my eyes were closed for so long that now they are wide open."

Phoebe smiled at Paige understandingly and took her hand "that is what I was trying to tell you too, this morning when you were talking about him that is why I was trying to avoid you. It isn't that I was tired of listening to you it's just that... well I didn't seem to be getting trough either, and you would shut down when I would try and explain things. We called Grams and mom and it didn't seem to matter either, so Piper and I had talked and I told her that if any one could get to you it might be our dad."

Prue stood up and knelt in front of Paige and took her hands in her own and said to her kindly.

"Paige, don't make the mistake I did, I was never given a chance to rekindle my relationship with my father, but you. You have been given a second chance, a chance that I will never be able to get. I might be able to put closure on what happened between me and Phoebe but I can not put closure between me and my father. That is something I would have to be alive to do, I can regret it all I want but there is nothing more I can do. But I can give you the power of a second chance, in some ways it will be closure for me. To know that another father and daughter will be able to get along and not fight."

Paige felt tears run down her face and said to her "thank you Prue, you helped me so much."

Prue put a hand on her face and said "you're welcome, no don't turn out like me, bitter and resentful. Your a kind person with a big heart."

Leaning forward Paige hugged her oldest sister and said "thank you, I think there is some one I need to go talk to now."

Phoebe and Prue looked at her knowingly and Phoebe said "go, we will see you later."

Prue stood up and watched her baby sister leave, turning back to Phoebe she said "thank you, for coming back, you know I have always loved you right?"

Phoebe stood up and hugged her and said through her tears "yes, I have always known and I love you too."

With that Prue disappeared in swirling lights, Phoebe blew out the candles and went downstairs, she saw Piper and said "i think Paige will be just fine."

Piper smiled as she stood to put Chris in his bed half turning to her sister she said "I know she will be, if nothing else she can call Prue again, I showed her how, so she can do it on her own next time. We have always been the one for years calling on Grams and mom, now its time for Paige to learn how to call some one."

"I agree, but do you think she will go talk to her dad?"

Piper covered her son up and started to walk out of the room, "only time will tell."

An hour later found Paige sitting at the river's edge, she saw Sam sitting not too far away, she knew she had to talk to him. But she felt it was too soon after the fight they had to talk, for now she was going to sit and just watch him.


End file.
